Savestate The Series
by Joseph J. Jameson
Summary: I have searched for fan fiction of one of my favorite webcomics Savestate by Tim Weeks. Check it out here: savestatecomic .com I based this off Housepets the Series by Valmax. Check that out here: www. housepetscomic .com /forums /viewtopic. php? p 54124 This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope you like this.


Prelude

Kade had known Nicole his whole life. She is, of course his twin sister, older by only a few minutes. They shared more than just their mom's womb. They shared LEGO bricks and video games all through growing up. Nicole was always tough on him. She mocked him and punched him frequently. She still stuck up for him, consoling him after an epic fail with a girl on Valentine's Day, and beat up some bullies.

Nicole was a tough woman. Once as a puppy, she "accidentally" broke the leg of a kitten in a three-legged race. She read a lot of books, often keeping to the quiet side of nerd culture. She stayed away from romantic relationships, despite always wanting one with love and passion. She never kept with traditional beauty standards, often getting scorn from other female classmates. Because of this, she never liked talking about feelings.

Chapter 1- Nicole meeting someone

October 31 19:05 House party

Nicole liked themed parties on holidays. Halloween was by far, her favorite of all of them. Kade was away, getting in arguments over video game stories and fan theories. She sat alone at a small table eating pretzels, waiting for Kade or their friend Rick to come over here.

She saw someone who seemed familiar walk over to her. She thought he could recognize her, but could not point a finger on the identity of this mysterious stranger. Soon, he began approaching her, a taller grey tabby cat.

"Hey, Nicole is that you?!" he asked

"Yeah" replied Nicole.

"It's me David"

"Who?"

"You broke my leg at the fair those many years ago" he revealed.

"Oh my, I hope everything is alright" Nicole exclaimed from the revelation.

Soon, they chatted up the night together, telling stories and joking. Nicole thought that he was amazing, not that sniffing little bratty tabby from so long ago. Nicole and David set up a date for next weekend. The party had finished and they left for their own houses.

November 1 12:35 SavEstate Manor

Kade and Riley had a lunch date. Kade loved Riley, she was the first girl who liked his nerdy ways, and despite the demonic influences of houseguests Harvey and Ness, they were still in love. Both of them wanted to take things further, but were too afraid to ask, thinking it would ruin the great arraignment they had now, and would lose each other forever.

Soon, Nicole came humming and skipping down the stairs.

"What are you so happy about?" Kade asked mockingly.

"I was asked out on a date" repelled Nicole.

"Oh, who is he" Riley responded ecstatically.

"It is this cat I knew from a long time ago, David" Nicole responded.

"Oh, that is that cat who you broke his leg, I bet Mom would love to hear that!" Kade said as he pulled out his phone.

Nicole jumped on him and began punching him as Kade called their Mom, alerting her of the situation.

November 2 09:21 Mall department store

"MOM!?, why do we need to shop!" Nicole exclaimed.

"You need to look nice for this boy." Mom responded.

"It's not like we will get married or something" Nicole shouted.

"Hey, you never know" Mom responded mockingly.

Chapter 2- The date

November 7 17:56 SavEstate Manor

Kade and Riley sat on the couch waiting for Nicole's date to arrive. Soon, Harvey and Ness began walking toward the door.

"What are you doing?" Kade asked them.

"Oh, just a surprise for the brown one." Harvey responded.

"Oh, no you don't" Riley responded while jumping on them.

They wrestled until Riley got control of them.

"Now, we have a surprise for you two" Kade said carrying them outside to a metal box that they locked them in.

Soon, Nicole walked down the stairs. Nicole wore a green loose dress with short sleeves. The dress went down to above her knees, showing a good amount of her leg spots. Her green collar had sparkles on them, with her trademark carrot charm attached. She brushed her eyelashes out, which sparkled under her glasses. She walked with grace, her tail happily slowly wagging out of her dress.

Kade couldn't help but finding her beautiful. He began to feel attracted to his twin sister, so he looked at Riley, who thankfully, he still found very beautiful.

A ding on the door bell. Nicole ran to answer it. She quickly left with him.

Kade, who began feeling attraction to his sister, snuggled closer to Riley.

"Hey, what game should we play?" Riley asked as Kade began kissing her on the lips. He got on top of her and began removing her shirt.

"Stop." Riley interrupted "We should go to your room for this."

They got up and left to Kade's bedroom.

November 7 18:25 Restaurant

"So that's what I've been up to" David said.

"I still can't believe you aren't bitter for what I did to you. I remember you cried a lot" Nicole responded

"It is fine, I always liked you, even after that." David said back.

They finished their meal, then they drove to David's small house.

Chapter 3- Realizing love

November 8 07:45 SavEstate Manor

Kade woke up early after a good night with Riley. He saw Nicole walking in holding her dress in her hands, he assumed she just took an early walk, ignoring her dress. He sat and realized how much he loved Nicole. Not only were they close, but also he found how beautiful she was. Her spots seemed to be perfect, everything in the right place. Her yellow eyes always sparkled under her glasses. She was amazing and perfect.

Riley was also perfect. Her red fur always sparkled. Her green eyes shone like the purest emeralds, rivaling those in a museum. He loved talking with her and spending time with each other. Not to mention, them dating would not be weird.

November 15 10:17 SavEstate Manor

Kade sat on the couch, and Nicole joined him while playing a game on a console system. Kade fought trying to touch her. Nicole realized this and kissed him, and he touched her leg.

"I know you better than you do" Nicole said mockingly.

"How did you know I liked you?" Kade questioned.

"I just figured this was an unspoken thing between us" Nicole responded.

Kade deeply kissed her, and then he pushed her on the couch, they kissed, and then rolled off the couch and on the floor. Kade put himself on top of Nicole and broke the kiss. He laid her flat on the ground and he kneeled by her. He grabbed both her ankles and spread her legs. He entered his erect member into her, and they became one. He pushed his hips back and forth, getting moans from both of them. Kade felt a feeling and pushed harder, getting his knot in her. He orgasmed into her, and she orgasmed out of her. Nicole grabbed Kade and pushed him on her and they kissed.

"I still love David, and you still love Riley, but every 2nd Saturday, we should have a date night where we play games, eat dinner, and make love.


End file.
